When We Were Young
by Jyl1
Summary: Strange dreams Ryoko's been having lately could change her life forever, or start it over. Chapter 5 up! {R+T} Please R&R!
1. Ch 1: Bound & Broken

Author's Note: Everyone's favorite lazy writer has decided to take a well-deserved break from "Matters of the Hart." This is a little something I've been dwelling on, and I'm not really sure if it'll continue…

Chapter 1: Bound & Broken

A pair of honeyed feline eyes sprang open in fright and scanned the darkness frantically. Ryoko sat up, drenched in her own sweat. She pulled her unbound tresses from her sticky neck, letting the cool air of the night wash over her. Drowsily the space pirate peered out the window, her usual tenacious face seeming fragile as it was bathed in the moonlight.

_What's happening to me…_

Ryoko's hands trembled as she massaged her temples. She curled her knees up to her chin and folded her arms across them. Still shaking, she held the flesh on her arm between her fangs until it began to bleed.

At last a decision was reached and the demoness stood, the lustrous surface of her body a glossy silhouette in the pale moon. Ryoko disappeared as if she was made only of shadow instead of thick muscle and blood.

She appeared in the loathed lab of her mother, the likes of whom she refused admit she was related to. Washu had been staying up late as she frequently did.

At last Ryoko found her juvenile mother hunched over a holo-computer and typing like a madwoman. Feeling her daughter's presence, Washu sat rigidly. She turned, mildly surprised at Ryoko's boldness.

"Yes, Ryoko-chan," Washu searched for an explanation calmly.

"No games, Washu," Ryoko said somberly, ordering her mother not to use any pet names. "I need to speak with you."

Washu turned all the way around, now interested. "Yes…"

"I can feel… it… coming…" Ryoko trailed off, not really sure of how to describe the last few nights of restlessness.

"What coming? Ryoko, take a seat. Are you feeling all right?" Washu asked suspiciously as a chair appeared behind Ryoko. She sat down and faced the little genius.

"The past few nights have been… hard. I lie awake and yet I'm asleep, and I have this same dream… it was before Kagato took me… before all the killings… and"

"Yes," Washu urged her struggling daughter on. "And…?"

"… and yet it's worse. The things I see are so much worse than those of the lives I destroyed and the havoc I caused. But when I wake up, or come back, or whatever you would call it, I can't remember them, only the feeling that I got in the pit of my stomach when I saw them."

Realizing she was finished, Washu stopped gaping at her daughter. "Is that all you know?"

"N-no. I… whenever I have these… dreams if you would call them that, I have the distinct feeling that I'm… young."

"Young? I thought you couldn't remember anything about your childhood?"

Ryoko leaned forward and cupped her face in her hands. "So did I," she said to her palms.

After a brief silence Washu stood up and walked to Ryoko, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Would you like me to run some tests?" she asked.

Ryoko looked up into her mother's gentle eyes and finally accepted the kindness she had always offered. "Yes. Anything you can do to make them stop."

"I'll try," Washu walked Ryoko over to one of her overly-exaggerated computers. It backed up to a window and on the other side an operating table could be seen. "Go ahead and lie down in there. I'm going to shift through some of your memories. I can't promise you won't remember more than you'd like to, though. I might open up something that was locked away by your subconscious mind. But in time I can make the memories leave for good." Ryoko only nodded solemnly and faded to the other side of the thick glass.

She proceeded to place a helmet that was connected to the wall with a series of wires on her head and lay back onto the cold metal table.

"Ready?" Washu asked over a PA system. 

Once again Ryoko nodded, though this time finding it difficult to do so while laying down. She felt her temples throb like mad and her heart pace quicken as she watched the world as she knew it stretch askew and boil before her eyes.

*

_There was laughter. Loud laughter. It was a woman's flirtatious giggle followed by a hearty male laugh. _

She could see them through a crack in the door, surrounded by giant pillows. The woman wore more makeup than she wore clothes, with two huge tacky plumes sprouting from her curled ringlets.

The little girl watched as the hanging beads of the door on the other side of them opened, revealing a young woman who wore more than the current one, and also seemed much friendlier. She entered just as the man had began to get physical with the woman he sat with. 

This new woman came brandishing alcohol that the concealed little girl recognized, but she dared not to come forward and ask for some.

As the new woman poured both of the inhabitants of the room a fresh glass, she noticed the tiny eye peeping out from one of the decorated doors. She smiled at the little girl and winked, motioning with her head for the child to get gone so that the couple could be alone.

On the other side of the door the little girl smiled, recognizing her goofy caretaker's signal for bedtime. She shut the door all the way quietly as possible and walked down the hall till she came to a winding staircase, which she ascended.

*

__

Once more Ryoko's vision was destroyed in a way that made her want to vomit, and revealed a new scene similar to that of the one she had just witnessed.

__

It seemed darker than usual now, and the familiar little girl crept down the same creaking staircase. There was a loud thump that made her innocent eyes widen in fear. Something inside her forced her to keep moving, and she did so.

The usual bustle of the house had ebbed, and the scantly clad woman who usually walked around greeting the child as they ushered their male customers to private rooms were no where to be found. The girl shuddered.

She neared the manager of the house's room, hoping to climb in bed with the woman who had been like a mother to the little girl all her life. She often came down and snuggled next to her foster mother on cold nights, or when it was raining.

But the eerie silence had driven the infant from her bed. Slowly she pushed open the door to the familiar room, taking in it's welcoming smell.

On the far wall two shadows were cast, and they were struggling. She heard the cries of her cherished foster mother as a man brutally attacked her.

Being ignorant as the little girl was, she did not realize he was also raping her. Pleas of mercy filled her ears, the likes of which had obviously been ignored by the attacker.

A feeling of utter hatred surged through the girl's body and she slammed the door open, startling both the man and the woman.

She looked into the bloodstained eyes of the woman, who's usual jovial attitude was squandered by the current affair. Blood covered her shoulders and back.

Livia…

_Ryoko, get out of here!" the woman screamed, breaking the horrid silence. The girl watched as the man choked off her last words with a thick leather belt, and let the limp body of Livia slump to the floor._

"N-no…" Ryoko whispered as the man advanced on her. She felt herself struggling as he tore at her clothes…

*

Ryoko sat up with a quick intake of breath that startled herself, She began coughing uncontrollably as she rolled off the operating table and jerked violently on the floor.

Seeing this, Washu burst through the door and rushed to her daughter, trying to console her as best as possible.

"Ryoko!" She yelled, holding Ryoko's head in her lap and trying to get her daughter to focus on her face and not stare at oblivion the way she was doing now. "Ryoko, look at me! Can you hear me!?" After a few moments of ragged breaths from both the women, Ryoko shook her head. She sat up, her head pounding.

"What happened!?" Washu asked frantically. "What did you see that had you… so upset…"

"I-I don't know," Ryoko nearly sobbed. She felt Washu wrap her arms around her and hold her closely order to console her daughter.

"It's all right. It's breakfast time, by the way. I got some major progress done, too. Why don't you go and have a good meal and I'll stick around and get some more work done?" Washu said in her "mom" voice.

Ryoko said nothing, only stood and gave Washu a grateful look as she disappeared.

*

Tenchi sat up, his mouth filled with the usual morning taste. He yawned and combed his fingers through his short black hair.

Drowsily the Prince of Jurai and wielder of the Light Hawk Wings made his way through his ordinary room, pulling on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt as he went. Tenchi stumbled down the hall to be greeted by the smell of something delicious downstairs. He smiled contentedly and began to descend the stairs. 

"Ohayo Tenchi-neechan!" Sasami smiled, causing Tenchi to do the same.

"Ohayo, Sasami-chan, Ayeka-san," he smiled at the two girls as Sasami bustled about preparing the food.

"How did you sleep, Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked as he sat down next to her. She blushed slightly as their hands knocked.

"Great. I feel refreshed. Where's Ryo… ko…" Tenchi's question was answered before he finished as Ryoko floated in, wearing her usual brown and blue striped dress. Heavy circles under her eyes told everyone she had not had such a pleasant night as Tenchi.

"Mmmf," she mumbled and began drinking milk from the carton.

"That's not all for you, you know!" Ayeka stood up and screeched. Ryoko didn't grace this with an answer, she just cut a weary eye at Ayeka and continued to chug.

"Glutton!" Ayeka yelled and sat back down, straightening her dress. She turned her attention to Tenchi once more. "Lord Tenchi I was wondering if you would like to be my escort to the Cherry Blossom Festival this weekend." This got a rise from Ryoko, who threw the empty carton aside.

"Hey now! Tenchi is going with **me**!" Ryoko snarled, challenging the princess.

Ayeka rose to the occasion. "And what makes you think he would waste his time!?"

"He said so! You remember, don't you Tenchi," Ryoko pouted.

Tenchi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I-I'm not sure I do…"

"See that! He's going with me!" Ayeka said triumphantly.

"Now, I never said that…"

"Teenchi! You told me you would! It was five o'clock… remember? I asked you and you said 'yerf' and then rolled over," Ryoko said, recalling the fleeting feeling of happiness when he had done so.

"He just wanted you to go away. Now stop pestering us!"

"Look, I'll go with all of you, ok? Now stop it, Ayeka! And you too, Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled angrily. His expression softened as the girls meekly avoided his eyes. "Tell you what, why don't both of you go and get new kimono's for the festival? You too, Sasami," Tenchi ignored the scowl that Ryoko and Ayeka traded between each other.

*

"Oh! This looks like a great place!" Mihoshi exclaimed as she ran down to a shop in the nearest town. "The dresses are all traditional! How pretty!"

"They're kimonos, Mihoshi," Ayeka corrected her diligently. "and they're not 'pretty,' they're graceful."

"Like it matters," Ryoko whispered, slightly miffed at the fact that she was having to walk.

"What was that Ryoko!?" Ayeka yelped, losing her dignified composure.

"Please, Neechan! Don't make a scene!" Sasami pleaded and pulled on her sister's sleeve." Ayeka gave her a compromising look before staring at the sidewalk that passed below them.

"Now then, did Tenchi actually say that we were only allowed to get kimonos? Or just an outfit for the festival?" Ryoko said, eyeing a fetish shop. Seeing this, Sasami pulled on the space pirate's collar.

"No, Ryoko. Kimonos. That's all, and Tenchi made sure we understood, understand?" she said as nicely as possible.

"I don't understand why we even need to waist money on you, after all, you can create your own clothing," Ayeka hissed as the group entered a small shop.

"Pipe down, Princess," Ryoko ended the fight as she wandered off into the back.

"Can I help you ladies," the saleswoman showed Mihoshi and Sasami a rack of outfits. Sasami shook her head.

"No, we need _traditional_ kimonos," she explained.

"For the Cherry Blossom Festival? Come right this way, I have many given to us by some very wealthy families," the woman smiled and ushered them towards the back.

Ryoko was too busy shifting through the clothes to notice Ayeka come up behind her. The demoness finally found what she was looking for and pulled it from the rack.

"That would make you look much too fat, Ryoko. Better let me try it," Ayeka smiled and grabbed it from her.

"Bitch! Gimme' that back!" Ryoko dove for the kimono and tugged, causing Ayeka to raise it above her head. She shoved her hand in Ryoko's face in order to force her off. In turn, Ryoko yanked Ayeka's hair, putting them both in an awkward position.

_Rip..._

The quarreling pair stopped cold. They slowly look up at the dress to find a large tear around the waistline.

"Now look what you've done!" Ayeka screeched. Ryoko backed down.

"I've done!? You were the one who grabbed it!"

"I was saving you, it would have made you look fat…ter," Ayeka savored the last words, watching Ryoko cringe.

"What 'dya mean, 'fatter!' I-"

"Hush, someone's coming!" Ayeka stashed the dress behind her back as the salesclerk, Sasami and Mihoshi approached.

"Did you find anything, girls?" the overly-chipper woman asked.

"Nope. Not a thing," Ryoko smiled unconvincingly as Ayeka threw the kimono off to the side.

"Great, because I've got just the thing for each of you! By the way, I'm Ayta, I'll be assisting you out today," she gave them a big "buy our merchandise" smile and headed to the back room.

"Hi, Ayta," Ayeka and Ryoko chimed nervously.

Ayta returned with several kimono's draped over her arm. To Mihoshi she gave an orange and yellow one with a sunflower pattern, to Sasami a pink one with various flowers, Ayeka a purple shaded one with delicate lily pads and to Ryoko a cyan one with golden dragons adorning it. To each she gave an obi that matched the clothing.

"Lovely!" Ayeka exclaimed.

"How ever did you match us up so perfectly," Mihoshi asked, admiring hers.

"We have several newer styles that resemble those in different colors. It wasn't terribly hard," Ayta assured them. "Would you like an umbrella or a purse?"

In the end, Sasami got a matching umbrella, Ayeka and Ryoko matching purses and Mihoshi just had to have a mask she had seen in the front window.

The bell above the door jingled as the victorious girls spilled into the street. About halfway home, Ryoko realized Sasami was staring at her. Turning to the girl suspiciously, she said "What do you want?"

"May I do your hair, Ryoko?" she asked, smiling.

"Why on earth would you want to touch that _filth_?" Ayeka asked, getting in a little jab at Ryoko.

"You never do anything to it, would you mind if I tried? Please?" Sasami pleaded.

Ryoko shrugged, "It's your effort, not mine."

*

That night Sasami had stolen Ryoko as soon as dinner was over and dragged her up to her room. It was there that she began to pick and prod the long spiked tresses.

"Ouch, be careful!"

"Sorry, Ryoko-neechan. It's the bobby-pins. Just hold still another minute… There! Done!" Sasami held up a mirror.

Ryoko gazed into it, skeptically. "I look like a baka," she decided at last. A sweat drop appeared on Sasami's head.

"Um… Maybe that's not the right hairstyle for you," Sasami said uncertainly, shaking a can of hair spray.

*

Washu had given up on her task at hand and had decided to take a bath. She was greeted by Tenchi Mihoshi and Ayeka.

"So," Washu said, slipping into the hot bath, "where is my delinquent daughter? And Sasami, for that matter. Wouldn't want the little Princess to be corrupted…" she took a sip of the sake that was passed to her.

"It appears my dear sister has taken the ordeal of styling Ryoko's hair," Ayeka said, not looking up from her drink.

"May the Goddesses be with her," Washu shook her head. "What've you done today, my dear Tenchi?" she rubbed up against Tenchi affectionately. 

"Um… nothing much… heh…"

"Miss Washu! Restrain yourself!" Ayeka yelled as Washu let her hands fall around Tenchi's midriff.

"Little Washu, please," Tenchi pleaded. Washu backed off, noticing that he wasn't in the greatest of moods.

"Wow, are we in a morgue or what!? Not very lively today, eh?"

"I have a lot on my mind," Ayeka explained and leaned against the side. She failed to mention that it was a lot of Tenchi.

"Do we have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Of course we do, Little Washu. The Cherry Blossom Festival, remember? Do you have something to wear?"

"Nope, but I'll survive. Besides, I've got a project I'm working on. I might not go," Washu said, her face suddenly solemn.

"Really? What are you working on?" Mihoshi asked.

"Oh… nothing. By the way, Mihoshi, I intercepted a call from one of your superiors. Apparently you have an inspection sometime this week," Washu broke into one of her infamous laughs as Mihoshi began to tear up and fumble with her GP watch, searching for an indication this was true. 

*

Tenchi sighed as he walked down the hallway to his room, a towel draped over his bare shoulders. A scream erupting from Sasami and Ayeka's room caused him to jump and run in the direction from which it had come. Heroically Tenchi kicked open the bedroom door.

To find Ryoko sitting on the ground, three hairbrushes (and possibly more) stuck to her massive hair, the ground littered with empty spray cans and several deserted styling books. In the far corner, leaning up against the wall, was one very resigned Sasami.

"I give up," she muttered to herself. "I'm sorry, Ryoko. Let's go have a bath and clean you up." She stood and pulled on Ryoko's arm, but the space pirate refused to budge. Instead she had covered her head with a nearby towel.

"Don't look, Tenchi. It's… too gruesome," she whined dramatically. Tenchi smiled and leaned down, lifting her up in his arms.

Alarmed by his forwardness, Ryoko let the towel fall to the ground.

"C'mon, Sasami," he encouraged. "You made a valiant effort, but I think taming Ryoko hair is something that not even someone as gifted as you could handle. Let's go."

Sasami smiled. "Just you wait, Tenchi-neechan! I'll show you," she said playfully.

*

Ayeka lay back in her bed as soon as Sasami had cleared out the assortment of hair-care products. She curled up into a ball, her mind moving a mile a minute.

She could just see it now…

_Tenchi would feel obliged to win her one of those cheap stuffed animals, and despite it's utterly hopeless stitching Ayeka would treasure it. Ryoko would get drunk and thus leave the young couple_ (Ayeka grinned as she thought of herself and Lord Tenchi as a "couple") _to themselves. They would find a nice shady spot under a cherry blossom where Tenchi would tell her how beautiful she looked in that new kimono, and that he would do anything to see what was under it…_

Ayeka's train of thought came to a careening halt. She scolded herself for having such un-princess-like thoughts. She decided to let her thoughts settle on forming a plan for getting alone time with Tenchi.

Sasami and Mihoshi would be easy, they would probably want to play some games. Washu, if she even went, would be more interested in the rides and pointing out how stone-age their mechanics were.

But Ryoko was the hard part. She would have to get the devil-woman drunk, and that would only dull her senses. What would distract her long enough to have some quality time with Tenchi?

If Lord Tenchi was mad at her perhaps she'd avoid him. No, Lord Tenchi couldn't stay mad for a whole day, and it was more likely that Kagato would return than Ryoko would stay away from Tenchi when he was angry.

An idea struck her just as the princess was dozing off.

*

"Tenchi! Tenchi are you ready to go?" Mihoshi banged on Tenchi's door.

"Coming," came the muffled reply. He emerged at last and nearly bumped into Mihoshi, who had been standing right up close to the door. Backing away, Tenchi got a glimpse of her.

"Wow, Mihoshi. You look great!"

"Really?" Mihoshi blushed and buried her face in her palms, peeking out through her fingers. Tenchi lead the giggling GP officer downstairs where they met Ayeka.

Tenchi couldn't help but let his jaw loose, if only for a second. "Miss Ayeka, you look lovely." Ayeka smiled, hoping he noticed that she wore bolder makeup.

"Ryoko, you look amazing, now c'mon! Don't make them wait forever!" the three heard Sasami's voice urging Ryoko downstairs. She came down, holding tightly to a hand, it's owner somewhere in the darkness of the staircase.

With one final yank, Sasami brought Ryoko into view.

To say Tenchi was amazed would be an understatement. Ryoko's kimono was not made of the thick fabric that the others were; her's appeared far more silky, and clung to her body in places that made Tenchi want to die.

Not only this, but it seemed that Sasami had proved Tenchi wrong. Ryoko's hair was up in a neat bun, her two trademark tresses in front of her ears hanging down. Just as Ayeka had picked tonight to flash some makeup on, so had Ryoko.

Somewhere in the background, Mihoshi was still giggling about Tenchi's compliments.

"R-Ryoko?" Tenchi asked, wondering if the brutal space pirate was hidden in there somewhere.

"What? What're you staring at!?" Ryoko snarled at the room, trying to pretend she didn't like the attention.

Ayeka seemed indignant. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked everyone, trying to put the spotlight back on her.

"We've got all night, Miss Ayeka. Calm down," Nobuyuki walked into the room and caught a glimpse of Ryoko. "Well, look what we have here. All of you girls look beautiful! Better get this show on the road if we want to make it in time for lunch." Ayeka glared at him, slightly miffed at his hypocrisy.

*

"Oh, Neechan, look!" Sasami yelled, tugging on Ayeka's sleeve. "Look, they have cute stuffed animals! And carrots," she smiled and giggled at Ryo-oki's reaction.

The gang had just finished lunch and watching a parade, and was now working their way through the afternoon.

"Yes, Sasami. Why don't you and Mihoshi go ahead and play some games? We'll meet back here, at oh, say nine? We can watch the fireworks together, okay?" Ayeka said, putting her plan into action.

"Sounds great," Sasami yelled, and after snatching Nobuyuki's wallet, quite to his dismay, she and Mihoshi headed off near the booths.

"Oh Tenchi," Ryoko breathed into Tenchi's ear. "There's a dunking booth right there, and a kissing booth over that way. What's say we ditch the bitch and make out like there's no tomorrow," She laughed at her own cleverness.

"What was that, Ryoko!" Ayeka clenched her fists.

"Both of you, stop! We're here to have fun. Now what do you wanna do?"

Ayeka regained her delicate composure and batted her eyelashes tempestuously. "Well, I was thinking we could stop off at a kareoke bar."

"We have a kareoke machine at home! Don't you wanna do something else?" Tenchi tried to reason.

"Oh, only for a moment, Tenchi dear."

Not wanting to hear anymore "Tenchi Dear" 's, he complied. The three made their way to a grungy bar that had half-assed decorations on the outside. 

*

Three hours, seventeen bottles of sake and twelve glasses of Shôchû later, Ryoko was singing her heart out on a stage. The manager, since he could not get her to get down, had just turned off the microphone, leaving the demoness to look even more like a buffoon.

"Lord Tenchi," Ayeka tugged on Tenchi's sleeve to get his attention. He had been watching Ryoko's movements closely ever since she had climbed on stage.

"Huh? What?" he was suddenly alert.

"Why don't we go? We can come back later. After all, I don't want to disturb Ryoko…"

After much thought, Tenchi finally gave in. "All right, where would you like to go?" he asked reluctantly.

"Somewhere… private," she said quietly as they exited.

The fresh air suddenly made Tenchi feel alive, and he took a deep breath as soon as they were out of the smoke filled bar.

By now it had grown dark, and the stars were out. Ayeka led Tenchi to one of the hills covered in Cherry Blossom trees, and laid down on the soft earth, looking up at the heavens.

Tenchi lay next to her, breathing in the sweet dampness of the night. "You don't suppose it'll rain, do you?" he said after a while.

Ayeka rolled over, so that her head was on his shoulder and her arm was on his chest. "I don't suppose it would rain on such a perfect night," she said dreamily.

Tenchi turned a deep crimson and tried not to move too much.

Just as he had suspected, and quite to his relief, rain drops began plopping down on them. He sat up, tossing Ayeka to the ground.

"Oops, sorry. Hehe. Maybe we should get somewhere dry?" Tenchi suggested.

Ayeka, still quite angry that her moment had been ruined, huffed, "If we must," and let Tenchi pull her to her feet. The two ran across the grass, Tenchi holding his coat over her head.

_I knew I should've bought that umbrella. But then again, I wouldn't bee so close to Tenchi right now if I had…_

*

After an encore presentation of all of her favorite songs, Ryoko finally realized she was alone. The demoness stumbled out of the bar, only to find that it was raining heavily.

She tried to call out Tenchi's name, but found that her head was hurting far too badly to do much of anything. 

It was now that Ryoko realized that it wasn't the alcohol that was making her dizzy. Glimpses of her strange dreams kept flashing before her eyes until she fell to her knees.

In a sudden burst of panic and strength, Ryoko stood and ran clumsily, bumping into everyone in the crowd.

*

Tenchi and Ayeka couldn't see much through the thick rain except for the flocks of people leaving or running to find shelter. Despite their best efforts, both of them were completely soaked.

Suddenly, in mid-stride, Ayeka stopped. She pulled Tenchi's arm, causing him to look back at her in confusion.

"Ayeka, c'mon! It's freezing," he yelled.

Ayeka didn't pay attention. She couldn't have planned this better if she had tried.

Slowly, she pulled him closer, and closer still. At last she forced him to wrap his arms around her drenched body. Excitedly, though she wasn't showing it, she pulled his lips to hers, until they pressed tightly together.

"Neechan!" Sasami yelled happily, using her umbrella. "Tenchi! Oh look, Mihoshi we've found them!"

Ayeka pulled away from the surprised Tenchi and placed her index finger on his lips, still staring at them romantically. She turned around swiftly to accept her sisters embrace.

Despite the freezing summer rain and the cold night air, Ayeka felt like she was going to explode inside.

"Now all we have to do is find Ryoko," Ayeka said to her sibling, who presented her with a stuffed teddy-bear. "Which will be easy, because she's still in the ba-"

"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled. He had noticed Ryoko walking away from them when Sasami had appeared, but now realized that there was something very wrong with her. She was stumbling around, tripping over her own feet. He began running after the demoness, and in a few moments was lost to the others in the thick sheets of rain.

*

Ryoko felt herself crying, though she didn't know why. Her throat was going hoarse in attempts to scream. And all she could see now was that man… killing Livia…

Someone grabbed her by the elbows and shook her, yelling something she didn't understand. She tore at the unknown force weakly and tried to run, only to be apprehended again.

The image of her dead foster-mother faded and gave way to one of Tenchi holding her tightly and looking at her with fear. A few moments later his words began to make sense.

"Are you all right? Ryoko! What's the matter!?"

Ryoko fell to her knees and looked at him, her soul in her eyes. "Please, save her," she sobbed, her salty tears mixing with the rain.

Tenchi knelt down beside her and held her tightly, praying that she was all right. Her makeup had run, causing her now unnaturally pale complexion to look even more sickly. He brushed back some of her matted hair and kissed her forehead lightly, watching as the others ran towards them

Perhaps Tenchi would have done more if he knew it was the last night he would see her.

* * *

That's all, folks. I'll be updating soon. Let me know what ya think!

-Jyl


	2. Ch 2: A Little Breakdown

Author's Note: I'm having too much fun with this one. Can't let it go now… Oh, and the comment about "never seeing her again" was probably inappropriate. I'll think of a better way to word it later.

Chapter 2: A Little Breakdown

The first few level rays of sunlight made their uninvited way to Tenchi's bed. He cringed and turned over, shunning the very idea of getting up today.

It had been a long night. Far too long. All of the girls had been waiting outside Washu's operation room for hours. Tenchi remembered being slightly vexed with Little Washu for her secrecy. But at last they could stay up no longer, and Washu had promised Tenchi Ryoko would be in her bed before the night was out.

This comforting thought was the soul reason that he eventually peeled back the warm covers and flopped his legs over the side. His eyes widened when the reality of what had happened last night sunk in…

_"Please, save her."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tenchi asked the mirror. "Save who?" Washu had assured him that Ryoko was just having some minor difficulties and would get through it.

After running his fingers through his hair and throwing on his usual clothes, Tenchi started down the hall, anxious to speak with Ryoko. Her door creaked unusually loud this morning, especially since he was trying to sneak in.

Slowly, a lump under the covers came into view. Tenchi smiled as it stirred slightly. He crept in as soundlessly as possible and knelt over the body.

Two extremely large furtive eyes shot open, revealing their golden core. He watched as the pupils shrank in fear, and Ryoko screamed.

Only it wasn't Ryoko screaming, it was a little girl's voice.

*

Throughout the household heads turned in the direction of the unfamiliar piercing cry. Sasami was the first to realize it was coming from Ryoko's room. She dropped her cooking materials and ran, followed closely by Washu and Ayeka.

When they finally found the source, it was discovered to be a little girl, wearing extremely large clothing. She was floating up in the corner of the room and still screaming, while a perturbed Tenchi sat near her bed, just staring.

It took a few moments for everyone in the room to gather up the facts and put the puzzle together. The girl had similar face structure to that of Ryoko, golden eyes and spiked cyan hair pulled into a lopsided ponytail.

"Good heavens! What has happened to Ryoko!" Ayeka shrieked. Tenchi crawled on his knees across the floor and joined the others.

"M-Miss Washu, did you do this!?" Tenchi's voice cracked as he tried to yell above the screaming, which hadn't stopped yet. Now it seemed the little girl was just doing it for show.

"She was fine last night! A little bit disgruntled but-" Washu stopped cold as realization of Ryoko's condition dawned on her. Still staring at the scientist, Ayeka and Tenchi didn't notice Sasami leave their huddle, or the fact that the screaming had stopped.

"Hi there, I'm Sasami!" came a voice from the background. There was a pause as Ryoko floated down and approached the little girl who was so much taller than she. True, they were about the same age, but Ryoko wasn't always tall, sleek and buxom.

In fact she was quite the opposite.

"Hi!" she said excitedly, "I'm Ryoko-chan!"

Everyone turned to find the two girls carrying on a conversation. No one bothered to not look surprised.

"How did you get here, Ryoko-chan?" Sasami asked.

"I-I don't know. I just woke up and that weirdo was staring at me…" Ryoko-chan said in her little voice. Tenchi began blushing furiously.

"Oh, that's Tenchi. This is his house."

"'Still doesn't give him a right to stare," Ryoko-chan stuck her tongue out at Tenchi.

Washu decided to join the conversation. She bent over slightly, resting all her weight on her knees. "Hello, Ryoko-chan. Do you know who I am?" she asked as though she were talking to a child. Which of course she was…

"Nope. Not a clue," Ryoko-chan said bluntly, pulling up one of the large sleeves that had slipped down her arm.

"I'm your mother, honey," Washu said after a brief silence.

"Livia's my mother."

Washu cast a doubtful look back to Tenchi and Ayeka, who had now been joined by a very curious Mihoshi.

"No," she said softly, running her hand across Ryoko-chan's cheek bone. "She was only your foster-mother. I'm the one who ma… _had_ you."

"Then where have you been?" Ryoko-chan asked, beginning to tear up.

"I've been… lost. I'm so sorry, Ryoko," she added, secretly hoping that this version of Ryoko would accept her as a mother.

Ryoko-chan sobbed, hiccuping slightly through her salty tears. "M-Mommy?" she asked, staring into Washu's emerald eyes. The scientist knelt down, allowing her daughter to wrap her arms around her neck and cry loudly. Washu held her tightly.

"Touching, really, but what the hell has happened to her!" Ayeka said, angry that her questions were being disregarded.

"I'll show you. Let's go to the lab," Washu stood up still holding her daughter and led the group down to her broom closet.

*

Ryoko-chan hummed loudly in one of the many waiting rooms of Washu's lab. She had been told she couldn't see what was going on, which was fine with her because she was given some nice clothing that had once belonged to Sasami and a cabbit, which was supposedly her sister.

She secretly wondered why no one else could understand the little rodent as the two carried on an involved chat about the Masakis.

"So who's that boy, anyways? He's kind cute," Ryoko-chan giggled as Ryo-oki chirped. She did a little roll on the ground and became a half-cabbit half-human girl a few years younger than Ryoko-chan.

"Oh, wow! That's amazing. Can you do any others?"

"Meow!" Ryo-oki said happily, glad to get the chance to show off. In another roll she turned herself into a much older woman. Not feeling comfortable in this body, Ryo-oki rolled herself into a child again.

"You're amazing, Ryo-oki," suddenly a dreamy expression was cast on the young girl's face, "I wish I was a woman, and beautiful," she said wistfully.

Ryo-oki decided not to answer, only smiled knowingly, and wished that Ryoko-chan knew what was to come…

"So, who's the purple-haired one? She's pretty," Ryoko-chan commented.

*

Tenchi, Ayeka and Mihoshi sat in the darkness, watching a vid-screen that Professor Washu was standing next to. She began narrating as soon as an image of Ryoko popped up.

"Ok, kiddies. Listen up. For the past few weeks now Ryoko has been having some fairly odd dreams. We're not too sure what they mean, but I'm workin' on it. Anyhow, I was treating her because these visions wouldn't go away on their own. Unfortunately I may have made it worse, so that Ryoko could see the dreams more clearly." Washu's pointer moved across the screen as a clip of Ryoko's brain waves during one of the dreams appeared.

"But, Professor Washu, why are these dreams so significant that they would cause Ryoko to… well… you know…" Ayeka trailed off.

Washu was suddenly very solemn. "Supposedly they were of her forgotten childhood. My theory is that seeing her corrupted past caused her mind to have a breakdown, and since her body can take on any form it wishes it's decided to relive her childhood."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Tenchi stood up, terrified he may never see Ryoko again.

"Well, nothing immediate. If I were to try and restore her old body there might be some damaging, both emotional and physical. The most I can do is to speed up her growth. It would take about four months, and by the time she reaches adulthood her memory should be restored."

"Then do it, please, Miss Washu," Tenchi pleaded. Washu shook her head skeptically.

"Ok, Tenchi. Just bring her in here."

*

"Ryoko-chan?" the door opened and Tenchi peered out. Ryoko-chan and Ryo-oki were still laying on the ground, conspiring.

Ryoko-chan, seeing that it was Tenchi, floundered for a moment and stood up, beginning to blush.

"Washu wants to see you," Tenchi said, avoiding her eyes. He closed the door quickly as she ran toward him.

*

"Why does Tenchi ignore me, Mom?" Ryoko-chan asked as her mother started to hook a few wires up to her body.

"This won't hurt a bit, just stand still." Washu avoided the question. The two were now alone in Washu's lab.

"Mo-m! You're ignoring me," she persisted. Washu stopped suddenly and looked into Ryoko-chan's innocent eyes.

_She barely knows me, and yet she's willing to accept me as her mother…_

"Tenchi loved you very, very much before… he still loves you, but in a different way. Just give him some time and he'll relax."

Ryoko-chan nodded nonchalantly, not even questioning what "before" meant.

*

"Slow down, Ryo-oki!" Sasami laughed as the blindfolded cabbit, in her human form, chased after Ryoko-chan. 

"No fair, Ryo-oki's using her telekinetic link to find me!" Ryoko-chan yelled accusingly as Ryo-oki ran towards her.

The three were making their way slowly up the steps of the shrine to bring Tenchi his lunch. Ryoko-chan seemed far more playful than Sasami would have ever expected, though she kept this thought to herself. She was just happy Ryoko-chan was fitting in so well.

Especially with Ayeka. Ryoko-chan proved herself to be quite a mischievous miscreant when she had gone through Ayeka's makeup a few days ago. She felt inclined to see what shade of lipstick Ryo-oki would be, and blush as well.

Surprisingly, Ayeka did not hit the roof. She had calmly explained that those were her things, and asked Ryoko-chan not to go through them again. This act of patience had won Ayeka points with Tenchi. He seemed fond of her lately, and they had several private chats, though Sasami didn't mention them to anyone.

"Tenchi-neechan!" Sasami called as they neared the top of the steps. Ryoko-chan hesitated as Sasami and Ryo-oki made their way towards Tenchi, who was sweeping while apparently talking to Washu.

"Tenchi, lunch time. Oh, hello Miss Washu!" Sasami greeted them and sat down next to Washu on the steps.

Seeing that her sister wasn't coming, Ryo-oki pulled on Ryoko-chan's hand. She mewed happily, beckoning her struggling sibling to join them. The cabbit didn't notice how uncomfortable she was.

At last Ryo-oki pulled so hard that the both of them slammed into Tenchi, knocking him over. Ryo-oki jumped up right away, but Ryoko-chan stayed very still, sitting on Tenchi's lap.

"Hello there, Ryoko-chan!" Tenchi greeted her as he sat up, only to receive a stare of mild amusement from the little girl. Finally she allowed him to stand up by doing so herself.

Tenchi received a swift kick in the shin. "Watch where you're going, stupid-head!" she yelled and ran off to join Ryo-oki on the far side of the shrine.

Washu smiled at the still gaping Tenchi, trying to stifle a laugh, "I think she likes you."

*

Ayeka sat back and beamed at the world.

Things couldn't possibly have improved; Tenchi was as good as hers, Ryoko was tolerable and out of the way and she hadn't heard from her family on Jurai in months. She shuttered as she recalled Funaho and Misaki's last visit, when Tenchi had taken Funaho on a tour of the town (reference to Manga)

Come to think of it, it was rather odd that she hadn't received even a holo-mail from her two obsessed mothers. Unwillingly, Ayeka stood and fished from her drawer a little communicator Washu had built for her.

"_Yes?_" a familiar face popped up on screen.

"Hello Funaho! I was just checking in to see if you were-"

Funaho's face was shoved from Ayeka's vision and replaced by two huge watery magenta eyes.

"My Little Ayyeeekkka!" Misaki sobbed. "You were checking on your mommy's! How cuuute!" A sweat drop appeared on Ayeka's forehead.

"Hello, Mother. How are… you?" Ayeka said calmly, convincing herself that this was not a good idea.

"Oh, we're fine! We haven't had much time to talk lately because there's some kind of threat or other-"

"Threat! Mother, why didn't you let me know?!"

Now Funaho forced her way back into view. "We didn't want to worry you, Ayeka. It's nothing we can't handle, anyway. It appears that someone thinks they were here before we were and is calling himself the true Jurain ruler. Something about a treasure, as well."

"How awful! Should I tell Sasami?" Ayeka asked, thinking about Sasami's reaction.

"No, she doesn't have to know till it's all over. Now what's happening with you and Lord Tenchi?" Misaki pressed.

"Misaki! That's very nosy. Unless there's something you'd like to tell us, Ayeka?" Funaho said slyly. Ayeka stared back at their anxious faces pressed closely together to see her through the small screen.

"Ah, Mothers. It seems you have me cornered. But if you must know I am making great progress with him nowadays. In fact, much more of this and I'd say he might… love… me." Ayeka blushed and stared at her fingers as her mothers clapped loudly and talked at once.

"Ayeka, dear, perhaps it's time we sent you something," Misaki suggested when the excited chaos had ebbed. She sent a questioning look to her companion.

"Do you think that's wise," Funaho spoke as though it were some conspiracy.

"What? What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing, dear. You'll be getting a present from us, soon! Toodles!" Misaki held up a peace sign and the two smiled as the screen blinked and turned to black.

"I swear, they get stranger every time I see them," Ayeka shook her head, placing her communicator in her dresser drawer. She couldn't help wonder what the surprise might be, though.

*

Ryo-oki had deserted Ryoko-chan some time ago, so the little space pirate was still running through the woods, taking in everything that she could.

Through the tops of the thick trees, Ryoko-chan could see it was almost sunset. She considered flying back home, but being a child of very little attention span the idea was forgotten as soon as she found an interesting snail.

Gradually the thick brush began to clear, until at last she came to a small opening in the forest. As if placed there solely for her to find it, Ryoko-chan had come across a small secluded lake, complete with a brook at both of the far ends.

She stood in awe for a few minutes, inspecting the way the trees seemed to lean over the lake and form a cave, keeping the direct sun from hitting the cool waters.

Ryoko-chan crawled to the very edge of the bank and looked over into the lake, to find lily pads. The picture probably would have been more romantic had they not been brown and wilting in the heat. But the demonette didn't seem to care. She lay down on her stomach and dipped her hand lazily in the clear water.

"Ryoko-chan! Ryoko-chan, where are you?" Tenchi's voice was coming closer as he stumbled through the thick hedges that Ryoko-chan had so nimbly avoided.

Not really knowing what else to do, she flew up into one of the trees that formed a cove over the lake.

"Ryoko-chan!" Tenchi emerged from the trees, his hands cupped over his mouth. He stopped suddenly when he saw the lake. Vaguely he could remember coming here with his mother, Achika.

Ryoko watched him from her hiding place, a longing feeling pulling at her gut. She didn't notice that he had seen her in the reflection of the lake.

Stretching dramatically, Tenchi sat down near the water's edge. He pulled off his shoes and stuck his bare feet in the water, grateful to be refreshed. He glanced up at her every now and then, just to see if she was still there.

After a few minutes Ryoko-chan bit the lure he had been casting. She floated down from the tree, still believing that she was concealed by the thick trunk. 

She crept over to Tenchi, not realizing the way he cut his eyes slyly back at her every now and then.

Ryoko-chan crouched behind him, an apparent grin of satisfaction on her face. She sniggered loudly, causing Tenchi to smile. The little girl extended her arms, and shoved…

_Sploosh!_

Ryoko-chan doubled over laughing as Tenchi's head bobbed back above the water. "Ryoko-chan! How'd you get back there?" he asked playfully as he crawled out, sopping wet.

He grabbed her around the waist and tossed the still laughing Ryoko-chan into the lake. She seemed to find this hysterical and could barely float above the water.

"You ready to go home for dinner?" Tenchi asked as she wrung herself out in midair.

"Yup! What're we having?" she floated to the ground and trotted over to the woods.

"Ramen and Gyudon, I think." Tenchi wasn't sure if he was just daydreaming or not, but as a bright ray of the late sun shone over Ryoko-chan's shoulder, he was pretty sure he caught a glimpse of Ryoko.

"Hey, Tenchi," Ryoko-chan asked.

"Yea?"

"Can this be our secret place?"

"Of course, Ryoko-chan," Tenchi smiled as the two set off for home.

*

The Masaki residents had already discovered that Ryoko-chan ate no differently than she would when she was older, if not worse. Over the loud slurps of the miso soup Sasami had fixed, Washu tried to carry a conversation.

"I intercepted a few messages from the Jurai military," she said matter-of-factly, "Apparently there's to be some kind of war on a few pirate's who claim that Jurai holds a treasure that belongs to them. Have you heard any news, Ayeka?"

Ayeka faltered for a moment, guilty that she did not tell Sasami. "Y-yes, Miss Washu. I did indeed hear something of the sort. But apparently it's under control."

"Well then, you didn't read the same report as me, Princess Ayeka. Seems these pirates have more power than Jurai expected, or something of the sort."

"What's going on, Neechan? Are Mothers ok?" Sasami asked worriedly.

"Yes, Sasami they're fine-"

"What's Jurai?" Ryoko-chan asked, taking a breath from her dinner for the first time. Washu wiped a few pieces of rice from her chin.

"It's my home planet, Ryoko-chan. Sasami and I are the princesses'."

Ryoko eyes grew wide. "I remember hearing something about a Princess Ayeka! I knew your name sounded familiar… I think I used to live on a planet next to yours…"

"Actually, you did," Washu informed her. "Kaumi, it was called. Nice place to be around winter… lot's of festivals…" she said to herself.

"Oh," Ryoko-chan showed the slightest bit of interest and began to gorge again. She came up for another breath. "Sasami-neechan, this is delicious! How did you make it?"

"I could try and teach you, if you like," Sasami offered, getting doubtful looks from everyone at the table. "We'll start tomorrow!"

*

Ryoko-chan and Sasami sat in their pj's on top of their futons with Ryo-oki, enjoying each others' company.

"Why are you here, if you're the princess?" Ryoko-chan asked, petting Ryo-oki, who purred contentedly.

"I'd rather be on Earth than on Jurai because it's more fun to cook and clean and not have someone do it for you. Plus, everyone here is my family. I couldn't dream of leaving them for good. And Ayeka… she's here for Tenchi. That's why you stayed, I think."

"What was I like before?" Ryoko-chan turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "Mom told me that before I can remember I was… different."

"You were… a force to be reckoned with, Ryoko-chan," Sasami giggled. "but you had a soft side. And you were in love with Tenchi. You and Ayeka always used to fight over him!" she laughed a little more at these fond memories.

"Me? And Ayeka? Fight? Are you sure," she asked suspiciously.

"Yea. Don't worry, you'll see soon enough," Sasami assured the little girl and snuggled into her futon. She flipped off the light. "Ayeka should be up soon. The older girls always party at night. Maybe we can join them some time."

"Hey, Sasami?" Ryoko-chan asked the darkness.

"Yea, Ryo?"

"Promise you won't make fun if I tell you something?"

"Why would I?"

"I… might wet… the bed," she mumbled.

Sasami smiled. "It's ok, Ryoko-chan."

*

Somewhere near Jurai, an argument was taking place.

Himura slammed his fist against the wall. "Do you actually expect us to find it? We need our third team-member, remember? She was the one who hid it!"

Masuko shook her frizzy brown curls. "We'll just get the Jurains to search the planet for it. We don't need her; we don't even know where she is, for crying out loud!"

"And what happens if they fail?"

"Simple," Masuko smirked, "we destroy their planet. It is, after all, ours."

* * *

Author's Note: Any suggestions or comments? 


	3. Ch 3: Favors Returned

Author's Note: I'm thinking about redoing this chapter, but I'll base my decision on what you all have to say about it. Happy reading!

Chapter 3: Returning the Favor

The First Princess of Jurai's Royal family grunted as she tried to make out the little glowing digits on the clock given to her for Christmas. Deciding that it was best not to know what time it was, Ayeka turned over, letting the memories of the previous night flood back to her in a deluge of emotions.

The jokes that had seemed hilarious last night were now just as stale as Ayeka's morning breath. She stared at the ceiling fan, her thoughts speeding along with each blade.

Tears began to swell as she realized that she had become no better then Ryoko. She had thrown caution into the wind and tried to seduce Tenchi. In return, she had only received a drunken laughter from him.

True, he wouldn't have been so cruel had he known what he was doing, but it still stung. She cringed as she recalled how her fingers had clumsily slid along his belt and struggled to unhook it as she kissed him sloppily. That was when he pushed her off his lap and retired for the night.

That was where Ayeka's memories stopped, the rest one big blur.

"Oh, Lord Tenchi… I have wronged you… if only you would forgive me…" she whispered passionate words to the ceiling fan and felt hot tears move down her cheeks.

*

"Tenchi?" two lustrous eyes searched his face hopefully, and lit up with joy when Tenchi returned her gaze.

"What're you doing, Ryoko-chan?" Tenchi mumbled, sitting up. Ryoko-chan floated to the edge of his bed and offered him one of his regular shirts as he stood up and stretched.

"I thought I should let you know there's a little boy playing near the shrine. Up near that big ole' creepy cave. He's ignoring me, too. And he's all weird, ya know?"

Tenchi stopped, his shirt halfway over his head. "What does he look like, Ryoko-chan?" he said slowly.

"Well, he's got big eyes," she stretched her eyelids open wide with her fingers for added enthusiasm, "and black, spiky hair. And this ponytail that I told him looked stupid but he ignored me. D'ya know him?"

"Yea, I do. Why don't we just keep that to ourselves, okay?"

"Why?" Ryoko-chan asked curiously and handed him a pair of jeans, which he took and stepped behind a screen.

"You'll know who it is when you get older," Tenchi said, removing his pajama bottoms and slipping on his jeans.

"Is he important?" Tenchi jumped, realizing that voice came from above him. Ryoko-chan was hanging on the top of the screen and peeping over at him nonchalantly.

"I-I guess so," Tenchi said slightly perplexed. Glumly he reminded himself that it wasn't like he got privacy when Ryoko was older, anyway.

"What's his name?" she handed him a pair of socks. Tenchi took them and stared at them quizzically before turning up to her again.

"Where are you getting all these clothes?" he asked suspiciously.

"Your drawers, silly!" she said innocently. Tenchi shrugged off this invasion of privacy. It was hard to be angry at Ryoko-chan.

_Wish I could say that about Ryoko._

Tenchi sighed and headed for the door as Ryoko-chan fluttering above his head. She had obviously discovered Ryoko's belt-tail and was wearing it, though the tail was almost as long as she was.

"Wanna go swimming later?" she asked after a few minutes of silence, turning slightly pink.

"I've got a lot of work today, Ryo-chan. Sorry." Ryoko-chan stopped floating after him and just hovered in the air. As she flickered from existence, Tenchi could have swore he heard her mutter,

"… Didn't wanna go with you, anyway."

*

Ryoko-chan appeared in Washu's lab, and glumly kicked a bolt that had been lying on the ground.

"Meow?"

"Hi, Ryo-oki. I was just gonna go see mom for a minute, then we'll get to our cooking lessons with Sasami. Wanna come with me?" Ryo-oki chirped happily in response and bounced around the demonette's heels.

After a while, Ryoko-chan broke the silence. "Ya know, Ryo-oki, I'm not sure where I was before I came here, but I have the weirdest feeling that this is where I was supposed to be. Everyone has a home; and I finally found mine!"

"Meow! Meowr?"

"Of course I remember some. I mean, I remember Livia and all of my friends at her house, but I don't really know what happened to her, or how I got he-" Ryoko-chan was cut short as a flash of Livia and an unknown figure struggled for dominance encompassed her vision. She quickly shoved the thought to the back of her head, convincing herself it was only a dream.

"Ryoko-chan?"

"Hi. M-Mom!?" she ogled at the now grown Washu. "Mom? What happened? You got… big…" 

"Oh, it's nothing. What're you doing today?" she asked as she typed feverishly on a holo-computer.

Ryo-oki jumped into Ryoko's arms, "Sasami was going to teach us how to cook, and I wanted Tenchi to go swimming with me… but he can't," she looked at the ground.

"I could go with you." Ryoko-chan considered this.

"Nah, it's not the same. Besides, I wanted to go somewhere special with Tenchi."

"I'm sure he probably wanted to," Washu turned away from he computer and gave her daughter a sympathetic look, "he was probably just too busy."

"C-can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you think Ayeka and Tenchi are in love?"

Washu was quiet, not sure how she should answer this. "We-ell, Ayeka loves Tenchi, but I think Tenchi loves her in a different way."

"So they're not married?"

Washu laughed a this, "No, they're not married," she pulled put a box and handed it to Ryoko-chan. "Would you take this to Ayeka? It just came for her,"

Ryoko-chan nodded and smiled, disappearing with Ryo-oki and the box.

*

Ayeka was just pulling on her robes when a knock at the door made her jump. She dropped her magenta kimono and fumbled with the door, opening it so that only her face could be seen.

"Yes?" she asked, aggravated.

"Package for you, via hyper-space. Enjoy," Ryoko-chan shoved a large green parcel at her, forcing the door to open wider, disappeared.

Ayeka looked at it, dumfounded. It was too large to be a ring from Lord Tenchi…

_Wishful thinking_

Ayeka sighed and looked at a holo-card that was attached. Two familiar faces popped up and chimed, "_From your loving Mother's; may this help you as much as it helped us!_"

Ayeka rubbed her forehead and sat down on her bed, the box in her lap. Carefully she removed the lid and pulled out it's contents.

To her utter disgust, there were several pairs of pearl thongs, (both black and white) a few black corsets, black high heels and an assortment of black panties that didn't cover as much as underwear was intended to, complete with garters.

Ayeka's eyes bulged at seeing this, and quickly slammed the box shut, shoving it under her dresser. How could her mother's do this to her?

As she stood up, the princess caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, wearing the same type of underwear she wore since she was a child. It covered her like a bathing suit would. 

Suddenly she longed to be considered sexy by Lord Tenchi…

Quietly Ayeka slid the box from under dresser and pulled out one of the pearls thongs.

_Too uncomfortable…_

She shifted through everything before deciding on one of the black corsets and it's matching panties and garter. Feeling much more mature, Ayeka slipped her kimono over her undergarments and proceeded to find Tenchi.

*

"Two eggs, Ryoko-chan. Got it?" Sasami called from her cook book on the opposite end of the kitchen.

"Eggs… eggs… eggs…" Ryoko-chan whispered to herself as she scanned the refrigerator. Seeing them, she grabbed the whole carton.

_Now then… three eggs…_

Ryoko-chan spilt the eggs and tossed the shells into the sink. "Next!"

"One stick of butter."

Again Ryoko-chan searched the refrigerator, only to find that the margarine was within her reach, whereas the butter wasn't.

_No one will know the difference…_

"Good morning, Sasami, Ryoko-chan!" Mihoshi entered while fixing a huge maroon bow in her hair.

"Morning!" the two chimed, not looking up from their tasks. "Two cups of milk!" Sasami called.

Ryoko-chan grabbed two regular sized glasses from the cupboard and filled them with milk. "Done!" she said triumphantly as she poured them in. "I could get used to this cooking thing, ya know!"

*

"Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka approached the busily working Tenchi as he pulled carrots from the ground on his hands and knees.

Upon hearing his name, he looked up. "Oh, hello there, Ayeka. I was wondering when you would wake up."

"I see. Lord Tenchi, I have come here to apologize for my actions last night, they were completely inappropriate," she said nervously, her voice beginning to shake.

Tenchi stood up and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Ayeka, I don't blame you. We were all drunk. We were all doing crazy things. It wasn't your fault you got a little… excited."

Ayeka jumped, startled by his kindness and understanding. She stared at him, her eyes beginning to water.

"Lord Tenchi!" she sobbed and ran to him, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Ayeka, please don't cry," he tried to calm the high-strung princess with his words, only to receive more sobs.

*

Ryoko-chan tried stirring her cookie dough, only to find that she had made a batter with the consistency of bubble-gum. She stuck out her tongue and crinkled her nose in disgust at the abomination.

"Oh well," she shrugged and disappeared.

She materialized high above the Masaki shrine, and then proceeded to get rid of the evidence by emptying the bowl's contents into the air. Satisfied, she faded away.

*

"Ryoko-chan, where's the cookie dough?" Sasami asked, inspecting the empty bowl.

"We didn't have a good relationship," she assured Sasami, who laughed. 

"Good thing we started early then, huh?" the princess asked, getting the ingredients ready again. Halfway through their second batch, Ayeka came storming in.

A look of pure horror adorned her face, and a lump that had obviously been poked and prodded repeatedly had found itself in her hair.

"Oops…" Ryoko-chan whispered as Sasami rushed to her sister.

"Neechan! What happened? What is that… thing?" she asked Ayeka, who whimpered as Sasami tried to pry the sticky substance from her locks.

"I'd like to know that myself," Ayeka cringed as it made it's way into her long ponytails.

"I-I think that's mine," Ryoko-chan said sheepishly.

"Yours? How could it be! It's from another planet!" Ayeka screeched.

"N-no… it's the cookies I was making…"

Both Sasami and Ayeka both decided right then and there not to eat Ryoko-chan's cookies. "We-ell… it's all right. Let's go to the Onsen, maybe we can wash it out," Sasami said optimistically.

*

"Ouch! Not so hard!" Ayeka squealed as Sasami pulled on the glob. Not only did it now cover most of her hair, but the water made it cling tighter.

"Ayeka, I'm real sorry about this…" Ryoko-chan said meekly, handing Sasami another scrub brush.

"It's -ouch- all right. You had no way of knowing I was -ow- there."

"Oh, my," Mihoshi joined the struggling trio, "Has something happened to your hair?"

"No, Mihoshi. I always wear shit on my head!" Ayeka yelled cynically, receiving an extra yank on her hair from Sasami for her bad language.

"That looks pretty bad," Mihoshi commented, ignoring Ayeka. "I would say your best bet is to cut it."

"What!?" Ayeka screamed and tried to turn around, inflicting extreme pain on herself.

"I think she's right Neechan. Ryoko-chan, get me the scissors."

*

As Tenchi swept the shrine his mind wandered off to what Ryoko-chan had said about the cave. If she was telling the truth-which she was-than her subconscious mind must remember some of her life from before.

For a moment, Tenchi thought of trying to force her to remember herself. But Washu's words of warning cut through this idea.

_"If I were to try and restore her old body there might be some damaging, both emotional and physical. The most I can do is to speed up her growth. It would take about four months, and by the time she reaches adulthood her memory should be restored."_

Tenchi took comfort in the fact that Ryoko-chan would be Ryoko soon enough. He was saddened that he wouldn't be able to see Ryoko-chan again. Perhaps her time as a child would change Ryoko for the better.

One can only hope.

Ayeka's display of affection the previous night had been unsettling to say the least, but they made him miss Ryoko more than ever for some reason. He longed to see her more as every day went by, and took comfort in Ryoko-chan's smile, which was so much like it would be when she was older.

He couldn't help but wonder if Ryoko-chan had felt anything when she had seen the image of young Tenchi playing by the shrine that morning.

A thought crept upon him suddenly, causing chill-bumps to race up and down his neck.

_What will Ryoko be like when she's a teenager?_

The thought of Ryoko with even more raging hormones than she already had made him shudder.

*

By the time Tenchi got home it was late. Sasami was putting the last touches on dinner, Ryoko-chan was sulking in the living room (which was very curious,) and Mihoshi was watching Space Police Policeman reruns.

There was no sign of Ayeka.

Nobuyuki and Yosho entered the house, sitting expectantly at the table just as Sasami ran over to the stairs and yelled, "Ayeka! Dinner's ready!"

Everyone gathered in their regular spots for dinner as Ayeka slowly descended the staircase.

"Ayeka!" Tenchi exclaimed.

"Well now," Yosho laughed.

"Miss Ayeka!" Nobuyuki nearly jumped out of his skin.

The commotion was on behalf of Ayeka's hair, which had been cut into what has been fondly dubbed a "pixie-cut" (which is absurd because everyone knows pixies have no hair.)

Her once long and luxurious locks had been sheered into a playful new style that made Ayeka's entire body turn beat red.

"Don't laugh!" Sasami scolded her brother, "C'mon Ayeka, let's eat."

Ayeka almost cried. "I-I'm not hungry," she stammered.

"Please join us, Ayeka," Tenchi said, regaining his composure. "Your hair-cut looks good!" he smiled.

"Yes, it does make you look much older," Nobuyuki added.

Encouraged by this, Ayeka sat humbly next to Tenchi. Her neck felt bare and exposed, causing her blush to deepen.

*

"Tenchi?" Ayeka's voice whispered in the darkness. Tenchi stirred and pried open his eyes, letting them get accustomed to the darkness. Across the room he could see his alarm clock read 12:34.

"Ayeka, what is it?" he said, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Now Ayeka came into view, the light from Tenchi's window casting a romantic shadow over her face.

It was a surprise in itself that Ayeka would even think of entering a man's room after hours, but what she wore nearly gave him a conniption.

"A-Ayeka!" he yelled, only to have her hand clasped tightly around his mouth, showing him her delicately painted fingernails. In her eyes he could a slight hesitation as she sat next to him on the bed.

"You don't want to wake anyone up, Ten-chan," she said sultrily, trying to imitate the mellifluent tone Ryoko usually used with Tenchi. Pulling her hands from his mouth, Ayeka leaned forward and let her lips linger on his, teasing him.

In a sudden rush of hot blood she pushed herself further until her lips were pressed tightly to his. Noticing that the kiss was not returned, Ayeka let her tongue slip through her teeth and force it's way into his mouth.

This time Tenchi reacted, returning the affection that she had thrown upon him. Her heart sang as she began working her body on top of his.

_Ryoko…_

And that's where it stopped. Tenchi gently held Ayeka by the arm and forced her from him. Looking into her eyes and seeing the hurt in them made him cringe inside.

"Please, don't…" he said, trying to ease the rejection.

Ayeka backed away, trying to conceal tears of disappointment. "It's the hair, isn't it?" she shook.

"No, Ayeka," Tenchi almost laughed at this. "It's not your hair. I told you it looks great."

"Then what!?" Ayeka turned to him, her face a mixture of rage and pain as tears dripped from her cheeks. "What is it? Why do you refuse me so!?"

"A-Ayeka, I'm sorry. If it helps you, I love both you and Ryoko," he said encouragingly.

"I know that! You tell us all the time!" Ayeka yelled, frustrated.

Tenchi shook his head and smiled to himself. "No, I love all of you, but you and Ryoko are both different. I love you both in a different way…"

Ayeka let her mouth open and close a few times, not sure of what to say. In the end she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"May the best girl win," she whispered in his ear and retreated into the shadows of the night.

*

After the night's antics, Tenchi couldn't sleep. Seeing that it was almost three o'clock he threw on a pair of jeans and slipped a jacked over his bare shoulders, deciding to go for a walk.

His thoughts motivated his feet as he moved past the shrine and up to Ryoko's cave. After a few minutes of quiet contemplation he continued on into the forest.

Tenchi wondered if he had done the right thing; telling her that he was in love with both she and Ryoko. It was true, or at least he thought it was, and it let her know that not all her advances were in vain and that she was getting somewhere.

But what if this little taste of success made her attempts more violent? Tenchi's thoughts came to a sudden halt when he found himself at his and Ryoko-chan's "Secret Place."

On the far side of the lake, sitting on a rock, Tenchi could make out the silhouette of Ryoko-chan.

"R-Ryoko?" he called across to her, and watched as she turned, noticing him for the first time. Tenchi made his way over to the child, his eyes not leaving hers. He kneeled down and peered into her deep flaxen irises, now realizing she had been crying.

"What're you doing out here?" he asked, trying to cheer her up. Ryoko-chan wiped the tears from her cheeks, not ashamed of her emotions.

"I-I was remembering…" she whispered. A flicker of hope struck up in Tenchi, thinking that her mind was dwelling on what she was like before. "I remember… what happened to Livia…"

"Livia?" Tenchi asked, the hope dying down. Instead it was replaced with sympathy.

"She was my foster-mother. And my best friend," Ryoko-chan cried loudly at the thought. Tenchi removed his jacket and wrapped it around her, reveling his bare chest. "W-we used to live on Kaumi, with all of Livia's friends. She ran some kind of business…"

"What happened to her?" Tenchi asked. His mind wandered to the day that Achika had died. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he was positive Ryoko had been there, comforting him. Now was his chance to return the favor.

"I remember it so clearly now. I was in my room, and it was late. I wanted to sleep in her bed. She always used to let me. So I went downstairs… and into her room… and there… was a man…" Tenchi sat up on the rock next to her and wrapped an encouraging arm around her shoulder. "… he hurt Livia. Badly. And she was bleeding… and then he saw me, and he… he did something that hurt me…"

Rage ran through Tenchi's blood as realization dawned on him as to what exactly had happened.

"Ryoko-chan," he said after a while, "what kind of business was Livia in?"

"S-she had a house, where lots of girl's stayed… and they had men come see them a lot…"

"Ryoko-chan, I promise I won't let anyone ever hurt you the way he did." Tenchi said solemnly. She only looked up into his stern face, which tactfully avoided her eyes, and wondered what he was thinking.

*

"Augh! You idiot! You let those damn Jurains know our coordinates!" Masuko smacked Himura over the head. "Now we have no choice but to retreat!"

"Ouch. Well, it's not as though it matters. We can come back later. But for now we can find our third team-member. I have some information as to where she's been the last 700 years. And get this, she's fallen in love with an Earthling!"

"She always was the sentimental type," Masuko opened a vid-screen and began spitting out orders to the man on the other side. "New plan. We retreat, we go find the one who has hidden our treasure somewhere on Jurai, come back here, kick some ass, take the planet and find what's rightfully ours. Any questions?"

"No, ma'am!"

* * *

Author's Note: Any questions or suggestions as to how I could change this chapter, or if I should? Feel free!


	4. Ch 4: Rebel Without a Cause

Author's Note: Nothing much to say here. Enjoy this slightly delayed chapter and let me know what ya think.

Chapter 4: Rebel Without a Cause

Tenchi lay on his back, staring up at through the trees; the sunlight hitting each leaf and making it glow with life. He inhaled the sweet smell of autumn while staring at the mix of pearl white and light blue as the clouds rolled slowly across the sky on a calm breeze.

A bird flew overhead, catching his attention for a fleeting moment. Curiously he turned over and stared in the direction in which he thought the bird had landed.

What he saw was no bird. A full-grown woman stood proudly in the grass, her cyan tresses catching the even beams of sunlight that had made their way through the thick forest canopy.

"Ryoko?" Tenchi whispered hoarsely. He watched as her mouth moved, forming unheard words.

"… _Writhe on the spears of damnation, you ungodly wench. The devils of infinity fill your living bones with sulfur…_" her voice's pitch grew and fell, so that Tenchi couldn't help but overhear her whispers. His eyebrow raised as he questioned her sanity. And for that matter, his.

He scrambled to get up, and walked carefully towards her. Her face was cast with shadows, preventing him from seeing into her features. He outstretched a hand, testing to see if his eyes were telling him the truth; if Ryoko was really standing before him. The figure did not stop her eerie chanting as Tenchi placed his hand on her cheek.

In a sudden movement that made Tenchi jump, Ryoko jerked her head upwards, so that now he could see the entirety of her face.

Tenchi cringed and backed away his mouth opening in a silent scream. Half of her complexion was seemingly normal, whereas the other half was that of a rotting corpse. The eye on the dead side of her face was completely black.

To make the gruesome picture worse, just below her ribcage the tip of a sword appeared, as though she had just been impaled from behind. Blood trickled down her midriff, soaking the white dress she wore.

This only seemed to please the demoness. After glancing at the sword, she turned back to Tenchi and smiled cruelly, letting out a laugh that probably was not meant for human ears.

"Do you love me, Tenchi *_Beep_* Masaki?" she asked.

"W-what?" Tenchi asked, now a good distance from the creature.

"I said do you *_Beep_* *_Beep_* *_Beep_*"

*

*_Beep_* *_Beep_* *_Beep_*

Tenchi's hand emerged from his covers and slammed down on the "Snooze" button on his alarm clock. He smothered his face in his pillow, only vaguely remembering the gruesome nightmare.

He stretched his legs, waiting for the satisfying "crack" of his unused bones. Rubbing his face with his hand, Tenchi sat on the edge of his bed and grumbled loathsomely at the godforsaken alarm clock.

At long last he stood up, grabbed a towel and headed for the Onsen. It was a weekend, and therefore time to relax.

These encouraging thoughts of peace were squandered as he stepped out into the hallway to be greeted by a passing Washu.

"Oh, good. You're up. Will you go tell Ryoko-chan I need to take some tests and to meet me in the lab. I'd also like to do some tests on you, if you don't mind," she smiled. In truth Washu couldn't care less if Tenchi minded or not; this was something he knew well.

Tenchi nodded and rolled his eyes to the ceiling as he pondered the age old question,

_Why me?_

He started in the opposite direction of the Onsen, cursing his obedient nature. When he came to Ryoko-chan's room, he shuddered as his subconscious mind connected her with his dream. Lightly he knocked on the door.

No answer came.

He knocked again, harder this time. Still no answer. Slowly he pushed the door open so he could see inside.

Over the past few weeks, Ryoko-chan had grown. Considerably, in fact. By Earth years she resembled a teenager, her curves just now taking shape. She could now see Sasami eye to eye, which was something she had been looking forward too since all she normally saw of the little princess was her orange obi. Her hair remained in it's ponytail, but her face was beginning to mature, to match the rest of her body.

Through the crack Tenchi could see the sleeping demonette, and silently wondered how much longer she would allow them to call her "Ryoko-chan."

The blanket thrashed suddenly as Ryoko-chan punched at the air weakly. Tenchi let his feet move across the cold wood of the floor as he tiptoed to her futon. He leaned over her, hearing her mutter words in her sleep.

"Stop… her… please… don't…" broken sentences escaped from her mouth in gasps.

Tenchi stared at her, in silent awe of how much she resembled herself as an older woman. Just the fact that Ryoko was near him made sweat beads appear on his brow, despite the cold room.

Suddenly she lunged forward, instinctively grabbing the first thing that was near her. Most of the times it had been a pillow. This time it was Tenchi.

He blushed slightly as the still groggy Ryoko clung to his chest, as though she was trying to escape something. Her eyes opened a few times, only to be forced back down by the weight of her eyelids.

"Ryoko-chan?" Tenchi whispered after a few minutes. Ryoko-chan now became fully aware of where she was and looked up at his surprised eyes. After a few minutes of studying his deep brown irises she hugged him tighter and burried her face in his nightshirt, breathing deeply his scent.

"Ryoko-chan, Washu wants to do some tests. She said to meet her… in… the lab…" he trailed off, noticing that she wasn't paying attention to him. At last he pried her arms from him and stood up. "Washu wants to do some tests," he said, irritated with himself for not pulling her off sooner.

"I don't wanna do tests," she said, standing up. She had grown again, though this time in the bust area. And her hips seemed more apparent than he remembered.

"We have to," Tenchi said before he stared to leave. Ryoko appeared in front of the doorway, stopping him.

"What's it like in town?" she asked, her golden eyes burning with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Tenchi seemed taken aback by this sudden change of conversation.

"I mean, what do people do… outside of this place? Are there parties at night?" she asked, causing Tenchi's throat to tighten.

"I-I… maybe you should talk with your mother…"

Ryoko rolled her eyes. "All right," she sighed, as though it was a difficult task.

*

Ayeka replayed the events of the Night With Tenchi. It had been a few weeks ago, but it was still important (important enough to have all capitals, anyway.) She sighed dramatically as she imagined Tenchi sweeping her off her feet.

For a moment she mourned the loss of her hair. In all of her fantasies when Tenchi came to ask for her hand in marriage, the scene was always the same. Tenchi came to her, her beautiful long locks falling around her waist delicately while she wore an overly-elaborate dress, and he wooed her, telling her that he had slain the evil temptress. She had tried to rewrite her daydreams so that she had her current short haircut, but it never seemed to work. A princess Must Have Long Hair.

Her only comfort was the thought that Tenchi wasn't an average prince, therefore she was not his average princess. Ayeka blushed with pride as she thought of herself as different. True, she had always wanted to be the helpless princess, waiting to be rescued by her knight in shining armor. But something inside her longed for something different. Something no one else had done.

Ayeka shook her head.

_This strange planet is finally affecting my judgment…_

*

"Mom, what goes on in town?" Ryoko-chan asked as Washu made a few notes on her growth progress,

"What'd ya mean?" Washu asked, avoiding her daughter's eyes.

"I mean, are there wild parties and drinking or is it just some quiet little boring village that tucks it's older kids in to bed with a bed time story."

Washu hesitated. "Yes, there are 'wild parties'. But it's really nothing more than a bar brawl with a bunch of stinky old men fighting," she said discouragingly. Then, terrified she would loose her daughter, Washu added, "And you're not to go to any of that."

That was Washu's fatal mistake. She of all people should've known not to tell Ryoko "no." Especially not Ryoko-chan, who, being the juvenile that she was, had a need to rebel.

*

Ayeka left her room with a towel under her arm, ready for a nice dip in the Onsen. She hadn't seen much of Sasami that day, supposedly the little girl and Mihoshi were making something special for Tenchi.

Much to her surprise, Ayeka found Tenchi in the bath.

At first she stayed hidden behind on of the large white pillars, terrified he might think she was rude for barging in.

_What am I doing? This could be my chance! Go, Ayeka, go!_

Ayeka urged herself to step from the confides of the pillar, in plain view of the man she loved.

"Oh, hello Ayeka!" Tenchi waved and made sure his towel was tight around his waist. "Good to see you up."

"Eh… yer… um… hello," she mumbled, slipping into the heated water as far away from Tenchi as possible. Silently she scolded herself for her shy nature. Things were so much easier in the dark…

Tenchi blushed, temporarily embarrassed at the awkward silence between the two. It had been there since The Night.

"Er… are you well today, Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked bravely.

"Yes, Ayeka. And you?" he said politely.

"Indeed I am. May I ask you something?"

Tenchi gulped as his nervous sweat mingled with the water. "Go ahead."

"Would you accompany me to dinner, tonight? There is a restaurant nearby that I have heard is delicious…"

Tenchi relaxed. "Of course," he said distantly.

*

"Mihoshi, hand me the glue," Sasami said as she bent over the mysterious project she and Mihoshi had been consumed in all day.

"Glue!" Mihoshi chimed. "Um… which type, stick or regular?"

"Glue stick, please," Sasami said, prying her fingers from the tangled tape. "And hand me that photo of Ryoko," she said, not taking her eyes off her task.

"Which one?"

"The one with her in the tree!" Sasami said, beginning to glue a piece of paper down.

*

Two shining mischievous eyes shot open. They looked to either side of their owner suspiciously, seconds before they blinked from existence.

Ryoko-chan had waited until after dinner, and the rest of the house had gone to sleep. She didn't bother to check and see if everyone was in their rooms; there was no need.

The demonette materialized right outside of a nearby town. She adjusted her dress so that her newly formed cleavage showed. Nervously she sauntered to the nearest bar.

Just outside the door, she stopped, catching a glimpse of something familiar in the distance. Ryoko-chan squinted until she was sure of who the two figures were. She stared, using her exceptionally good senses to listen in on them.

"_Oh, Lord Tenchi, we have reservations at the Red Dragon. Isn't that exciting?"_

"Yes, Ayeka, it is." 

Ryoko-chan could see Ayeka hanging onto Tenchi's arm, and watched as her head leaned against his shoulder.

A feeling that was very unfamiliar crept up her spine, and caused her heart to thump louder than usual. Her hands shook as cold realization pierced through her flesh.

_They're in love…_

Ryoko-chan suddenly would've have done anything to get rid of Ayeka. The hatred for the Princess spread until the feeling was duplicated for Tenchi. She loathed him because she had loved him. How could he love this other woman?

Her thoughts scattered and burned with raw emotions until all that was left was one, single, solitary idea. Revenge.

Suddenly something knocked Ryoko-chan to the ground. She looked up to see a very rugged looking young man about Tenchi's age, filled with more metal than the Titanic. Several other shady characters peered from behind him. She hadn't even realized she had been standing in the doorway.

"Move bitch!" he yelled and pushed past her. On a second glance (notably at her chest,) his expression changed. "Hey," he said, as the others walked past him and started down the street. A leather gloved hand reached down in assistance, the gloves cut so that his fingers poked out freely.

After a minute of staring at the bare grubby knuckles of the outstretched arm, Ryoko-chan took it, pulling herself up. She stared back at Tenchi and Ayeka as a grim thought crept across her mind.

"We were just gonna go over there," the boy pointed at another bar, "Wanna come?"

Ryoko smiled sultrily. "Of course."

*

"Lord Tenchi," Ayeka peered over her menu, "Will you tell me something?"

"Yes?" Tenchi asked, getting tired of all the questions. But he had to hand it to Ayeka, she was being bold.

"What about that woman captivates you so?" she asked, turning back to the menu and avoiding his eyes.

Tenchi shrugged. "I can't answer that, Ayeka. The same reason I love you, I suppose."

"Have you ever thought," Ayeka inquired, carrying the conversation further when clearly Tenchi wanted it to stop, "That it might only be lust?"

Tenchi gaped at her. Sternly he said "It's not, Ayeka. Please, let it go. I thought you wanted to have an evening with just you and I?"

"Oh I do!"

"Then stop thinking about Ryoko." Ayeka bit her lip, finding this task very difficult.

*

A knocking coming from the front hall caused Sasami to jump in her sleep. She sat up and felt around in the darkness, only to be greeted by the empty futon of her sister.

The little princess made her way down the hall, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She knocked on the nearest bedroom door, which happened to be Mihoshi's. The blonde stuck her head out and yawned.

"There's someone at the door," Sasami whispered. She followed the mute Mihoshi as they walked through the living room to the front door.

Mihoshi slid the door opened and yawned. "What do you *stretch* want?" she said groggily. A hand reached from the darkness and grabbed Mihoshi by the throat, waking both she and Sasami up instantaneously.

The owner of the strong arm stepped in, followed by a woman. They both wore tight exotic uniforms, the type Ryoko wore when she was a space pirate, and black gloves. The man's pants were baggy, though, and he did not wear a full body suit. He had bright red spiked hair, whereas the woman had brown curls that frizzed everywhere.

"Put her down, Himura" the woman ordered in a raspy voice. He complied by tossing Mihoshi across the room.

The woman bent down, revealing a large cleavage to Sasami. "Now the, little girl, where's the demon caller?" she cooed.

Sasami stared at her, terrified. She glanced at Mihoshi every now and then, who coughed and sputtered for air.

"I said where is Ryoko!" the woman screamed, shaking Sasami. The man, now known to be called Himura, made a motion with his hand that beckoned a few more anonymous characters into the room, all wearing black.

"Search the house," he ordered. "Masuko, leave the little girl alone."

Masuko grunted and forced both Sasami and Mihoshi to sit on the couch as one of the henchmen in black came striding back, carrying a fast asleep Nobuyuki. He too was placed on the couch.

Masuko paced in front of the three menacingly. "Now then, where is Ryoko?" she asked, inspecting a very sharp dagger. She sat down next to Sasami and rubbed the blunt end against the little girl's throat.

"S-she must be out…" Mihoshi trailed off, practically sobbing.

"That's ok, we can wait. Besides, we'll have fun," Masuko sent a grin to her partner Himura, who gave orders to bring in a few miscellaneous torture devices.

*

Ryoko-chan watched as the world spun off it's axis. She felt Xander, which is what she discovered her new "friend's" name was, pulling her to sit in his lap. His companions laughed and jeered at their separate card games and jokes as they ordered more beer.

Forcefully Xander brought Ryoko-chan's lips to his, his alcohol breath mingling with hers. As she pulled away, the demonette felt his hands crawl up her thighs.

Ryoko-chan, now reacting to everything around her slowly, pushed his hands from off her and tried to stand up. She stumbled over to the doorway, but once outside was apprehended by him again.

Xander wrapped his arms around her waist. "C'mon, Ryoko. It won't hurt," he said slyly as he let one of his hands fall across her chest.

"N-no. I wanna go home," she complained, completely helpless against his advances. In one last spirited effort Ryoko-chan tore away from his grasp, stumbling to the side of the dusty road.

She turned to see Xander advancing on her, and angrily too. She tried in vain to stand, only brining herself to her knees. Ryoko saw Xander raise his arm and felt the hard blow of the back of his hand against her cheek, which sent her backwards again. She felt numbly at her cheek, to find an imprint of one of his many rings. 

She tried desperately to crawl away just as he reached down and held her up to his face with her wrists.

A pitiful spark of light erupted from Ryoko-chan's hand. Instead of the effect she had hoped, she got the exact opposite as the beam of light struck the road behind Xander.

He pulled her close and began pawing at her clothes. Ryoko tried to scream before receiving one last blow to the head that knocked her out. A trickle of blood moved down her limp face.

*

Tenchi and Ayeka were walking back home when they spotted a small flicker of red light in the darkness. Abandoning his conversation with Ayeka, Tenchi ran towards the two struggling figures.

He placed a hand on Xander's shoulder and pulled him off of the victim, only to receive a swift upper cut. It was in this brief moment that Tenchi realized that the assailant held Ryoko-chan. He could see that her dress had been ripped halfway open and had a large gash on her head.

_No…_

Tenchi, not usually violent, wrapped an arm around Xander's neck, putting the boy in a headlock. He pried Xander from Ryoko and tossed him to the ground. Xander, furious, stumbled up and lunged at Tenchi, giving him a bloody nose.

Tenchi blocked the next clumsy jag and kneed Xander in the stomach. As the boy toppled into the dirt he received on last punch, that broke his nose.

*

Through her tightly shut eyelids Ryoko could hear the smack of flesh against bone, and a splatter of blood on the road. After the quick shuffling of feet had ended, she felt warm arms lift her from the cold ground and wrap themselves around her tightly.

"_Is that…_" she heard the voice of a familiar Princess whisper in disbelief. Ryoko-chan couldn't see it, but she could tell that whoever held her nodded in response.

Something came very close to her ear.

"_I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again. Forgive me for being late,_" Tenchi kissed her cheek before adding, "_I love you, Ryoko_."

Ryoko-chan smiled slightly and let herself slip into a contented sleep as Tenchi carried her home.

* * *

Author's Note: Any suggestions? Comments? Lemme know! I'll update ASAP!


	5. Ch 5: Unknown Origins

Author's Note: All right, all right. I know, I've taken forever. But I'm very uncertain about this chapter. Please let me know what I should change or leave alone. Let me know if it's confusing in the least. I warn you, it is a very short chapter, but I will be updating once again this weekend. Thanks for waiting, my loyal readers!

Chapter 5: Unknown Origins

Waiting.

Waiting is the constant state of the universe. The simple truth is that we're always waiting. In fact, half of our life we are waiting, and most of the time we don't even know that we are, much less what for. For summer holiday, for work to begin again, or even for death itself. (Or perhaps for a certain lazy writer to get off her bum and update a certain story…)

We wait only to have our expectations dashed against the nearest jagged pessimistic rock.

And no one can comprehend what it is the _universe_ waits for during its trudge through mottled time. Perhaps for the end? Or possibly just for time it can take off for a bit of a holiday?

Currently, Washu was waiting.

There was a single, faint glow that could be seen in the lab of the Greatest Scientist in the Universe. Washu Hakubi sat, her elbows resting on the arms of a large chair, and her fingers steepled in front of her passive face. She blinked slowly in the florescent light of a vid-screen, watching the happenings of the Masaki living room.

Behind the cool, calm face of what appeared to be a small child, an internal battle was raging.

It would be foolish to think she could ambush the intruders of the Masaki residence, she knew this good and well. But could one really sit back and watch, living with the uncertainty that her friends-- her _family_ might not be living at all?

The corner of Washu's mouth twitched slightly, showing signs of annoyance and fear simultaneously.

And what will happen when Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko return? Washu pondered this as she leaned back in the floating chair.

Suddenly, something on the vid-screen caught her attention, causing Washu to lurch forward. She began typing keys on a holo-computer feverishly, until the image of a certain woman, one of the intruders, had been freeze-framed and zoomed in on.

Another vid-screen opened suddenly with the usual tinny noise. This one showed what was happening just outside the Masaki's front door, as Ayeka, Tenchi and the sleeping Ryoko-chan padded their way up to the house.

Washu turned back to the image of the woman and studied the image carefully, her emerald eyes darting across the screen.

Who _was_ she? She was so… _familiar…_

*

_He would be yours, if not for that wretched demon…_

Ayeka hadn't had a chance. They had come from everywhere… from _nowhere_.

_He should be yours…_

The slow, rhythmic whispers of a snakelike voice repeated itself in the first Princess of Jurai's mind. She hadn't even had a chance to see her attackers. The second she and Tenchi had entered the Masaki house…

_Tenchi._

Desperately Ayeka tried to hold onto the memories that slipped through her grasp like a dream. The cold darkness surrounding her shifted, as though it were breathing.

_You would let that foul creature use him for her sexual pleasures, and then abandon him?_

Through her blood ran ice as the disembodied whispers around her became louder, each one more tempting than the next.

_Kill her._

*

Tenchi watched in horror as the body of Ayeka twitched feverishly under the grasp of a woman. Her eyes had long since become a glossy pitch-black. He struggled for freedom, only to have his captor's grip tighten around his arms.

"Please, I beg of you! Let her go!" he screamed frantically. "I'll do anything!"

This seemed to catch the woman's interest. The hand that had once been wrapped around Ayeka's throat relaxed, letting the princess slump to the floor like a rag doll.

The woman turned to Tenchi and, cupping his chin in her hand, said "Silly. Little. Prince. You would be so hasty as to presume that we want _you_," throwing her head back, the woman let out a hearty laugh.

"Then what do you want!?" Tenchi felt his face burn with rage. "Why are you doing this!?" 

"Where is she?" the woman demanded.

"Who!? I don't understand!" Tenchi yelled as something sharp pierced his arm. A surge of adrenaline rushed through him as a cold liquid entered his blood stream.

The world itself seemed to stretch askew. Tenchi's heartbeat became a loud, incessant drum that pounded against his ears.

He watched the lips of the woman form one last sentence before his vision faded to nothingness.

"My patience grow thin, and my need for the Demon Caller grows ever stronger. Bring her to me."

*

Realization, contrary to the popular phrase, did not "dawn on" Washu. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She watched the vid-screen intently as the woman who seemed to be the leader of the group signaled for the rest of the black-clad men to move out. Though they left Tenchi lying limply on the ground, they took with them Ayeka, who appeared to be seething at the mouth.

And Ryoko-chan?

She was left disregarded by the rest on the floor.

Washu glared at Masuko as she exited the household. She knew this woman from the old days. She was bad news. In her time, she had been The Bad News. Masuko, and her devoted partner Himura, had been the type of criminals that slaughtered and destroyed just as Ryoko had when she was under Kagato's control. Except they felt no remorse.

Washu scanned over a few Galaxy Police records. Oh yes, she remembered these two very well.

She had always believed that they couldn't possibly be human, or for that fact, mortal. Humans would not be able to cope with the carnage wreaked by Masuko and Himura.

"No…" Washu breathed to the world in general, her tone that of a non-believer. But it was plain as day, right before her eyes. Written on one of the GP reports was the origin of these two…

_There's no way! People of that blood cannot be so… so… violent!_

And the question arose, why had they left Tenchi and, especially, Ryoko-chan. Perhaps they needed them…

"Or they didn't recognize her," Washu answered her own question before closing the vid-screens, rendering herself into darkness. After a few moments of quiet contemplation, the little genius hopped from her seat and made her way to the entrance of her lab.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Comments/Suggestions please!

-Jyl


End file.
